


【朱白哨向】第408号实验 - 13 你老婆在我手上（Yep部分）

by Jtchen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtchen/pseuds/Jtchen





	【朱白哨向】第408号实验 - 13 你老婆在我手上（Yep部分）

泰安郡在二十分钟前接收到要求民众进入防空洞躲避空袭的通知。硕大的城市处处响起防空警报，普通居民似乎早已习惯，懵然不知这并非一次寻常的军事演习。  
碧空如洗的城市上方骤然间遮天蔽日，来不及躲藏的人望着那黑烟滚滚的天空巨舰看呆了眼。失去引擎推动的巨舰如同不请自来的天外来客，落在海岛附近的海域上约等于一颗微型陨石撞击地球激起的能量。  
海啸吞没了沿海小镇，洗刷了沙滩上的遮阳伞和躺椅，舱体内部的爆炸在海里炸出一个巨大的水泡，海面此时就像一锅沸水，不停地翻滚着。　　  
而白宇的脑子，就像那翻滚的水面，再无余力思考。熟悉的怀抱熟悉的味道，他八爪鱼似的缠在朱一龙腰上，身上披盖着不知从哪里扯下来的破布。更糟的是，有根他也有的东西正顶着他的屁股。  
白宇心知朱一龙也快要到达忍耐的极限，为避免两人在陌生的小巷里做出伤风败俗的事，他伸出精神触丝打算尽己所能地疏解哨兵的结合热。谁知，他才刚进入朱一龙的精神领域，就被感知触丝急不可耐地纠缠住，那种感觉真是要命的舒服，白宇闷哼一声，内裤就被前列腺液沾湿了。  
朱一龙被刺激得停下脚步，把他搂得更紧，在裸露的脖颈处吮出一道紫红，才继续看准手表里的定位，飞速疾行。他的体能过人，长时间抱着一个成年男子奔跑速度不减反增，只有越来越急的喘息昭示着他的急切。  
不多时，他终于来到定位上的红三角，他的目的地就是这栋离群索居的双层小楼。朱一龙不顾礼数地直接开门进去，对着客厅正在用餐的年轻男子说道：“对不起，我会好好道歉的。”然后，轻轻一拎，把满脸错愕的男人丢出门外再锁上门。  
“我靠，朱一龙老子要NENG死你！”男人在屋外跳脚，想拿起石头砸烂窗户的玻璃，脱手前又想起这是自己的房子，朝里面两个已经开始互扒衣服的人影连啐三口，才悻悻地打开私家车门，一脚离合疾驰而去。　  
白宇的军队作训服被撕了，只剩下黑色的马丁军靴还穿在脚上，布料变成碎片前在他的皮肤上勒出几道浅红色的条痕，衬着白皙光裸的躯体，对应黑袜黑靴却是无比性感。  
朱一龙要好些，只是脱了上衣，不至于光天化日露着腚。沙发对于两个大男人来说太过拥挤，他撑在白宇的上方，逮着那上唇的唇珠啄吻个够，又心痒难耐地撬开艳红的唇，用舌头扫过齿列，舔完上颚，仿佛要吃人似的把白宇的两片嘴唇吸得滋滋有声。  
白宇被亲得情热难忍，同样使出浑身解数在朱一龙身上四处纵火。嘴巴周围全是口水，他实在喘不过气才撇开头，这一睁眼不打紧，直接把自己给吓得缩到沙发角。朱一龙的裤头被撑开了，乍露春光的补分沉甸甸的尤为狰狞。白宇拨浪鼓似的摇头求饶道：“龙..龙哥！这太大了，不行的....”　　　  
朱一龙眼眶赤红，额发全湿，显然到了不行也得行的地步。他重新把人拖回身下，膝盖牢牢卡住白宇细长的双腿，急喘道：“小白，别怕，老翟早上给我药了。”  
说着，捞起茶几的外套，从内衬口袋里掏出那根眼熟的针管。　　  
“这是……？”  
“结合水溶剂，它能让你这里...”朱一龙摸着白宇的穴口，露出贪婪热切的表情，“分泌大量有润滑作用的肠液，这样就不会太痛。”　  
白宇羞涩地收缩着那处本不是用来承欢的地方，可怜兮兮地说：“不，不用了吧...我怕打针...”  
“宝宝，好可爱。”朱一龙轻笑一声伏上前去，不由分说舔掉白宇鼻头上的汗珠，单手起掉针帽。  
手臂的皮肤像被蚂蚁狠叮一口，作为铁血猛男的白宇强忍着没喊疼。  
药剂量不大，没两秒朱一龙就拔掉针管，针口很细，凝血后他补偿性质地亲吻白宇右颊的那颗小痣，便向下挪去。同样是男人的腥臊气味，白宇的向导素却天生带着点奶香，朱一龙埋进浓密的丛林里狠吸一口，整个人像吸了吗啡一样飘飘欲仙。  
“嘶…！”白宇的大脑皮层炸成一簇烟花，刚才有点被吓到打退堂鼓的那点儿热乎劲又烧了起来。  
一条舌头顶着他的会阴，自下而上一路舔过柱身，快要到铃口时换一个方向急转而下，围着蘑菇伞状的地方打转。他忍不住哑着嗓子低叫出声，果然大家都是男人好办事，知道最敏感的地方在哪里。  
趁着白宇大张嘴喘气的档口，有两根手指伸进了他的嘴里。他宝贝似的用舌头卷起指节，用口水去湿润它们，意识模糊间还差点以为他也在含着朱一龙的阴茎。  
手指夹着他的舌头离开口腔之前，还恶趣味地调戏了几下，在白宇呜咽的推拒下才托着涨得通红的两颗小球把玩。嘴里的性器也非常雄伟，深喉都吃不到尽头。朱一龙快速地上下吞吐，口手并用，舌面来回碾压铃口，仿佛在吃天下间最美味的东西。一时间屋里水声渍渍，淫靡不已。  
白宇被撩得想射，“龙哥”“哥哥”地叫，腿也箍着朱一龙的头往他嘴里挺动。他的理智早已飞到九霄云外，就在快要登顶的时候，朱一龙却松开了他。  
哎呀，小猫咪要挠人了。　　  
朱一龙的薄唇也因摩擦愈加鲜红，唇红齿白一笑，白宇又被电得心里痒痒，他的右手被朱一龙引导着来到后穴，惊觉那里已经湿了一片。　　  
白宇脑子里轰的一声，像锅里的大虾一般熟透了，羞的骚的恼的也不知道哪种成分更多。　　  
朱一龙按摩着穴口周围的褶皱，送进去一根手指，问：“疼吗？”  
白宇摇了摇头。  
朱一龙慢慢地抽动手指，由衷感谢自己小时候咬指甲的坏习惯，失去指甲的修饰他的手指头越长越圆，这样才最大程度地避免伤到敏感的肠壁。　　　　  
这样的粗细括约肌还能容忍，因此除了被外物入侵的感觉很陌生，有点麻以外，他并没有感到不适。而后手指变成了两根，至三根时，白宇才觉得胀，甚至逐渐有种麻痒的感觉。  
接着，他被翻了个面，变成跪趴在沙发上的姿势，朱一龙扯下裤子从背后拢了上来，趴伏着跟他耳鬓厮磨。　　　　  
“小白……”  
耳边响起一声低吟，没有下文。  
他知道这是无声的请求。如果他说不，那个耿直忠诚的哨兵一定会毫不犹豫地找个冰湖跳进去。但结合热就像烈性春药，白宇四肢百骸仿佛长了疽，无时无刻不在叮咬着他，催促着他跟紧贴着他的男人更深更亲密地结合。  
白宇侧过头看向斜后方，眼头盛满被欲望逼出的生理泪水，满面潮红地问：“哥哥..你不想要我吗...？”　  
回答他的是肉刃一寸一寸没入，前戏做得再足，大老爷们晚节不保被开苞还是痛，白宇自认是个能吃苦的，在各种地方摔打都能忍，可龟头才刚挤进去他就痛得叫出声来。  
朱一龙进退维谷也很难受，他一遍遍亲吻着白宇的蝴蝶骨，将拱起来本能想逃的腰身又按塌下去：“小白，放松，张开你的精神屏障。”  
“靠，下回我捅你试试？”白宇回嘴道，但为了自己的性福着想，还是依言伸出精神触丝，神奇的事情就在这刻发生了。他和朱一龙的精神领域边界竟开始交融，精神触丝和感知触丝全无阻碍地缠在了一起。　　  
体内的硬热浅浅退出，再插入，往来重复十几下终于嵌入大半。白宇觉得自己快融化了，相连的负距离越大，触丝就纠缠得越紧。颅内高潮的感觉太美妙，以至于他头脑发热的叫床声越是不加掩饰。  
朱一龙的理论知识到此刻已全部用完，滚烫的情潮将他吞噬殆尽，眼底只剩下白宇乖巧的模样。他一手撑着沙发，一手跟白宇的十指紧扣，抵着褶皱都被抚平的洞口大力抽插起来。  
“啊！啊...”肉体和精神热烈交缠的快感太过强烈，白宇几乎立刻大声呻吟出来，他的头顶着沙发扶手，军靴包裹着的脚趾头爽利地分开，从马眼喷出一股前列腺清液。  
被教训服帖的甬道汁水淋漓，随着朱一龙的撤出和插入沿着大腿线条往下滑。再没有比这更血脉喷张的性事，朱一龙直起身来，将浑圆的臀瓣掰开到最大，粗硬的性器整根拔出，再狠狠戳入。穴口还没来得及闭合，又被捅开，两人同时爽得叫出来。　　  
也许是视觉效果太旖旎，朱一龙只这么干了几回，就受不了地重重插进亟待抚慰的肠道，往里头毫无章法地顶了起来。媚肉随着拉挤在股缝间若隐若现，大腿撞击着臀肉，囊袋拍打着囊袋，沉重的沙发脚不堪重负地就地摩擦，啪啪声、喘息声不绝于耳。  
一个姿势没变捣弄了快半个小时，朱一龙依然在兴头上，而白宇眼神失焦，叫得嗓子都哑了。忽然，在他体内驰骋的阴茎不知道擦过哪个点，白宇像被按了什么开关似的弹起来就要往前爬。  
可算找到了。朱一龙眯了眯眼，握着纤细的腰把人抓回来。  
“哥哥，不要...”白宇拿手覆盖在朱一龙的手上求他。  
前列腺点不能直接对着捅，最佳的角度是和性器形成45度角摩擦。他的小白会喜欢的。朱一龙的舌舔过嘴角，将白宇的右手反剪在背上，往固定的角度送了送胯。  
“啊！不行...”白宇被撞得哭了出来。  
“乖，哥哥会让你很舒服的。”朱一龙柔声说，但操干的动作却截然相反。  
白宇的性器伸得笔直，随着接连不断的撞击贴着腿甩动，他抠着沙发的边缘忘情地呻吟，哭叫着射了出来，白浊溅得到处都是，还有几滴精液粘连着铃口，滴滴答答地落在沙发皮面上。　  
白宇的屁股很翘，肠道也是出乎意料的肥美，朱一龙被骤然缩紧的肠壁夹得头皮发麻，里头就像有无数张嘴吸附上来，把他的魂都吸走了。死死压着白宇发狠干了百十下，才心满意足地把精液灌给了他的小孩。　　　　　  
“你，出去。”但凡白宇有一点力气，肯定要在朱一龙汗湿的胸膛上留个鞋印。  
半软的阴茎退了出去，受到穴瓣依依不舍的挽留，精液积攒太久，从有些红肿的小洞溢了出来。看着白宇这副被享用过的样子，朱一龙下腹的火苗又蹿了起来。  
“小白...”他把白宇拉了起来靠在沙发背上，凑上前去细细吻着，从额头吻至腮边，又从腮边吻至耳后，手也不规矩地搓弄起白宇胸前两颗挺立的乳头来。  
“哨兵这么反人类的吗？”白宇看着那再次精神抖擞的破玩意儿恨道。　　  
朱一龙又一次吻住白宇，舌头勾着舌头你来我往地亲，他像抱小孩似的托着白宇的屁股颠起，放在自己跪着的大腿上：“结合热时会这样。”  
“我半天没米下肚，龙哥，先吃点东西成不？”两人的精神领域已然水乳交融，相互影响，白宇正处于结合热中，也觉得只射一次还不够，但他还是尝试着商量，毕竟有体力才好干活。　　  
“好，我喂你。”朱一龙说着，从旁边的小茶几上端过来一盘土豆泥，那是这栋房子主人还没来得及开动的可怜的下午茶。  
白宇不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，但瞅这不像是想放他好好吃饭的架势。  
只见朱一龙把盘子放置在沙发空位上，一抬腰，又顶了进去。  
“啊！”白宇的头猛地向后仰，脖颈伸展到极致。他只有背靠着沙发，算是一个半悬空的状态，他的双手攀紧朱一龙的肩膀，意识都集中在身体被再一次撑开填满的情欲之中。被挤出的浓稠的精液淋在黑色的毛发上，不久后又过渡到白宇的会阴和囊袋，活色生香的画面无疑是最好的催情药。  
朱一龙忍不住轻轻晃动几下以解热潮，然后，他勺起一口土豆泥含在嘴里，捧着白宇的脸嘴对嘴给他渡过去。　　　　  
新人类好会玩哦！白宇转为抱着朱一龙的后脑勺，热情地用舌头勾着他口里的食物。他本想咀嚼再咽下去，可是他后头含着的那根东西却不安分地又开始滑动。  
朱一龙将白宇的两条腿摆成M字型，把着他的膝弯挺身捅到最深处。边吞咽边喘大气很容易噎着，他没有过分为难小孩，浅入浅出地操，等白宇把食物吞下去，再停下来用嘴喂一口，接着继续操。  
“吃不下了...”白宇吞下又一口土豆泥，身体随着动作上下颠动，偏过头喘息着说。  
整个人被抱着喂饭，白宇被搞得舒服，哼哼唧唧地到底没怎么反抗，一时间自己的肚子和后穴之间不知哪边更饱。　　　  
前一次两个人欲火焚身做得匆忙，这回朱一龙才能分散注意力爱抚他的小孩，他埋首在白宇的锁骨留下连串吻痕，手也不闲着，照顾被冷落的乳头。几经揉捻擦刮，乳晕也从粉嫩变为绛红，小圆粒就颤抖着肿立起来。　　  
白宇被他摸得软绵绵化成一滩春水，丰满的臀肉落在一双大手里，翻来覆去捏着揉，反正他脸也不要了，干脆抱着朱一龙喊舒服。穴口被撑得满满当当，那东西太大，整根插进甬道时仿佛能顶到胃，薄薄的肚皮被一下一下顶出一个小包的形状。  
正是得趣的时候，后穴一阵空虚，朱一龙对上白宇疑问的眼神，笑着亲他一下，把白宇平按在了沙发上，拇指掰开泥泞不堪的穴口，用力插了进去。  
茎身刚好碾过腺体，白宇被干失声，张着嘴叫都叫不出来。他几乎被折了个对折，膝盖快抵着肩膀，小腿被扛在朱一龙的肩头，跟大腿弯成九十度角。  
如果有人路过小楼的落地窗前，一定会看到这让人想入非非的风景。沙发的靠背遮住了朱一龙暴起的肱二头肌和肩胛肌，遮住了白宇被操到失神，只能无助地摆着的头，只有被弯折到空中高出沙发背的一小节小腿和马丁军靴，因身体被撼动而快速地抖动着。  
朱一龙就俯在白宇的正上方，干着他的向导，他放在心尖尖上的人。阴茎胀成了紫红色，在进出间可以看到盘虬的青筋，打桩式地激烈撞着红肿的穴道。  
白宇受不住却也逃不掉，只能哭着求他的哥哥放过他。可是这时候说的话只会更加激起对方的施虐欲和征服欲，朱一龙像是听不见看不见，不仅没有放轻力度，反而发着狠地抽刺，盯着白宇的脸要他露出些更为他着迷，更加快活的神色来。  
白宇是真的爽，爽到痛，仿佛要被操死在这淫乱的沙发上。他放声叫床，汗水泪水糊了一脸，肚子上沾满前列腺液。  
他们的精神图景又开始结合，快感沿着尾椎骨爬到天灵盖，白宇彻底没了声，像被玩坏的玩具似的，被动地承受着失了速度的撞击。　　  
“小白，小白...”朱一龙也是爽得眼前一阵发白，他知道再做白宇就要昏死过去，但他停不下来，“再忍忍...”  
“哥哥...”白宇发出短而急促的呜咽，头脑完全放空，任由朱一龙予取予求，攻城略地，调教他身体里里外外每一寸。  
媚肉像一张不知餍足的小嘴，难舍难分地吮吸着阴茎粗壮的根部，朱一龙被绞得下死力气操了几百下，才将新一轮的精液射进甬道深处。  
鼓胀的肠道刺激得白宇哆嗦一阵，也打着颤攀上顶峰，他感到眉心被印了一个吻，终于晕厥过去。　  
　  
END


End file.
